


Like That Circle Cereal

by almy9306



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: There's a guy at Vanoss's house. Wildcat and Lui can hear him.





	Like That Circle Cereal

Wildcat, Lui, and Vanoss are playing GTA, picking out clothes for their mission. They’ve hit a kind of lull, Wildcat whistling out of tune songs to himself and muttering angrily every so often - but for the most part, they’re quiet. 

Which is probably why they hear it. 

A quiet murmured voice in the background, deep. Definitely a guy’s. And then, seconds later, Vanoss says, “Hold up guys. I’ll be back in a bit.” 

Vanoss’s character pauses, and there is the clear noises of him taking off his headset. Wildcat abandons his clothes shopping for only so long to place C4’s down at Vanoss’s feet and Lui chuckles. 

Then they both go back to clothes shopping like nothing happened at all. 

About a minute later, Vanoss returns with the loud clanking of his headset to the ground. 

“Fucker!” Wildcat shouts, even though he’s pretty certain Vanoss won’t be able to hear him. Laughter filters in, a bit muffled and distant, except distinct. Not distinct because of its quality, but well…

Delirious’s laugh is pretty damn recognisable. 

“Holy shit,” Wildcat says. 

“Is that Delirious?” Lui questions. 

More rustling. Vanoss mumbles a quiet “fuck off” but it’s clearly not directed at them. His character unpauses and he begins, “Hey guys -”

Wildcat blows him up immediately. 

“Fuck!” Vanoss cries then huffs loudly. “You bitch..,” he trails off, and Delirious’s voice - it’s obviously Delirious now - cuts in. A horrific crackling noise comes off Vanoss’s character and then the man himself continues, though a bit more muffled. “My clothes are not ugly, you fucker.”

“Vanoss?” Lui asks. 

“... Oh. Sorry guys, I was just -” Vanoss begins. 

“Hanging with ya boi?” Wildcat questions, and laughs. “But seriously, is that Delirious? Is he at your place?”

“Um… Hold on a second.” A loud crack follows and Wildcat winces. Vanoss continues, voice static-y. “I switched over to the mic. You can answer now, Delirious.”

“Noooo. I don’t want to,” Delirious whines, except now they can hear him. A thud resounds through the microphone and Delirious shouts, “Fuck!”

Vanoss laughs in the background. 

“Seriously, dude? It’s only been a day and that’s the _fifth_ time you’ve pushed me!” Delirious complains. 

It only makes Vanoss laugh harder. 

Delirious sighs. “Hey, guys. I’m at Evan’s, and he’s a bitch.”

“Fuck off,” responds Vanoss, distant. 

“Evan has shit cereal,” Delirious adds. “Like that cheap shitty stuff that tastes like raw sugar and wheat.”

“What the fuck? I thought you said you didn’t want to meet up with people, Delirious,” Wildcat interrupts. 

“Are you really at Evan’s?” Lui asks. 

“Uhh… He offered me free plane tickets?” Delirious says, uncertain. 

“Dude,” Vanoss objects.

“You rich bitch, Evan,” Wildcat accuses. “You wouldn’t even buy me that ice cream game last month.”

“Well..,” Vanoss begins, but fails to add anything else. 

“It’s alright, Evan,” Lui comforts. “We always knew who was closest to your heart.”

“Fuck off,” Vanoss replies. Delirious’s laugh nearly drowns him out. 

“Hey, don’t forget Mr. Gold Digger over here,” Wildcat adds. “Is Evan your sugar daddy now?”

Delirious sputters and makes a sound like a squeal but he ends up choking on it. After a while, he manages to spit out, “ _fuck off!_ ”

Vanoss remains silent. 

“Got nothing to say for yourself, Evan?” Wildcat goads. 

Then, at that exact moment, Wildcat and Lui’s characters get blown to shreds. Wildcat starts laughing so hard his breath becomes a whistle. 

“Hey!” Lui cries.

“Bitch,” Wildcat adds smugly. 

“ _Bitch_ ,” Delirious says, also smug. “Nice one, Vanoss.”

“Are you sure you don’t mean _daddy_?” Wildcat asks. 

“I’m going to fucking murder you next time we play,” Delirious threatens. “With a knife.”

“Can’t you get your boyfriend to do that for you?” Wildcat asks. 

“Fuck _off_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just Vanoss and Delirious saying 'fuck off' multiple times. 
> 
> Hopefully it was still a little bit funny. :D
> 
> <3


End file.
